Burning Desire
by Lostlittlesisters
Summary: Jack Mercer was the newest member of the Darley Gang. He's already caught the attention of a sassy local girl. Will he give in to her or walk away? Meanwhile Billy Darley is used to getting what he wants, but what happens when he can't get the girl?


**Chapter 1**

"Come on Alisha hurry the hell up" Fallon was getting impatient. Her best friend was in the bathroom getting ready and she needed a shower

"Are ya done in there? You know Eric will kick our asses if were late for work" Alisha put the cap back on her mascara and checked herself over.

She walked over to the door and pulled it open "Alright...alright i'm done" she casually walked over to the couch and sat down.

The girls arrived for their shift at the Poison Ivy . Eric was behind the bar waiting for them, he glanced down and looked at his watch "You're late girls" Alisha smirked

"I'm sorry Eric you know I have to look my best just for you" Eric smirked up at his girlfriend and Fallon rolled her eyes. She walked passed him and smirked

"Geek" she tried to cover up with a cough but he heard her "Your not to old to go over my knee" he spat back. "Chill out bro I was just teasin"

She walked around the bar and tied her apron around her waist. Alisha walked up to Eric and placed a kiss to his full lips "Get a room" He gave his sister the death glare.

"Maybe we should take this into the office? And show me what you have on underneath that skirt of yours?" Eeic smirked

"Sorry baby I need to work, but if you want I can show you later big boy" Alisha said as she looked up at him. Eric pinched her ass "I will hold you to that"

He walked out from behind the bar, Fallon grabbed a glass and started cleaning it "You guys make me sick" Eric came over to her and rested his head on her shoulder

"Aww lil sis jealous?" she looked at him in disgust "Of you… hell no" she leaned up and placed the clean glass on the shelf and walked over to serve Jason one of the regulars

"The usual Jason?" "Sure" Fallon handed Jason a bottle of miller and shot of whiskey. Before she could get away he grabbed her by the arm

"So Fallon? when are you going to let me show you what a real man can do?" she tried to pull her arm free "Well how about this? If you don't remove that hand I will break it for you"

Jason's grip got tighter around her arm. "Get off me" she spat at him. "Oh come on baby you know you like it rough" "Hey leave my girl alone"

Jason wiped his head around to see none other than Bobby Mercer walking towards him "You wish she was your girl Mercer" Bobby smirked at him

"That's where your wrong she is my girl now get your Fucking hands OFF her!" Jason quickly let go of Fallon "I'm sorry Bobby I didn't know man" Jason picked up his drink as ran over to the far corner.

Bobby sat at the bar "Well hello sexy what can I get for you?" Fallon winked. "A beer and a shot" She handed him his drinks and he dug into his pockets to pay

"Put that away its on the house" She leaned over the bar a little "So mercer what are you doing here?" He smiled at her "Just thought I'd come see MY girl"

She smiled and looked over at Jason who was glaring at them. She looked back at Bobby and motioned over to the table Jason had moved to. He turned around and saw him glaring.

He turned back to Fallon who had a cheeky grin on her face "Let's give him something to stare at" she leaned over the counter and fisted her hand in Bobby's shirt pulling him up to her.

She crushed her lips to his in a heated kiss, earning her a moan from Bobby.

Alisha walked passed and looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes "Hey guys this is not a brothel you know" The two pulled apart breathing heavily.

Fallon looked at Alisha if looks could kill she would be six feet under "Aww what's the matter Alisha? Jealous that you've only got my brother to keep you company?"

Bobby let out a deep chuckle and Alisha glared over at him. He placed his bottle to his lips and took a long pull. "Ouch"

He looked up to see Fallon rubbing her ass and Alisha giggling holding her cloth after just wiping her with it "Oh it's on" Fallon twisted her towel and swiped at Alisha catching her just right

"Wow girls that's a site for sore eyes! It's just a turn on for me" Bobby smirked "So what do you say we go back to my place and have a little fun?" Fallon stopped and looked him

"Sorry Mercer I don't like to share my man, and besides Alisha doesn't like to have anything to do with Mercer men" a devilish smile graced her lips

"So it's just going to be me and you and a pair of fluffy handcuffs… and if your good I'll take my whip out" Bobby nearly choked on his beer.

Alisha walked over to him and tapped his back "Aww come on Bobby we all know you wouldn't be able to handle her" Bobby growled as he tried to gain his breath.

Both girls started laughing and then they heard the door open. The girls both looked up and saw Billy Darley walk through the door followed by a few of his boys Baggy, Spink and his brother Joe.

She noticed a new guy with them. He looked like a typical punk. He had long messy hair, green eyes from what she could tell and he was dressed in ripped jeans and a leather.

"My my break me a piece of that eye candy I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that piece of ass" Alisha licked her lips "Hey" Fallon slapped her upside the head "You're already taken"

"Well Eric wont mind we decided to have an open relationship… he gets to sleep with who he wants and so do I" Fallon sighed "That's Bobby's baby brother Jack" Alisha glared over at her

"How the fuck do you know that?" Fallon smirked and nodded her head over to Bobby "I met him briefly this morning when I bumped into Bobby"

"Oh right then you can introduce me" Alisha gushed "Hey what? Wait I don't even know him"

The one that Alisha had leaned was Jack walked up to the bar with Billy as the rest of the boys went to take a seat at the back of the bar "Hey Jack what can I get you tonight?"

"A round of beers for me and the boys and whatever Bobby wants" "Sure thing sweet cheeks… oh by the way this is my good friend Alisha" he glanced over at her

"Hey there" He extended his out looking up at her "It's nice to meet you" "Well hey there hot stuff would you like to get to know me a little better a bit later when my shift is finished?"

Bobby shouted over "I taught you didn't get involved with Mercer men?" she looked back at him "For him I will make an exception"

Jack was a little shocked at her forwardness, but he smiled brightly at her. Billy's attention was drawn to Fallon as she was pouring a shot. He licked his lips and nudged Jack

"She wants me" Jack laughed at him getting Fallon's attention "Oh well if it isn't Billy Darley" she placed the shot in front of one of her customers and took a 20 from him.

She walked over to the register and counted out his change. Fallon gave the guy back his change "So sweet thing what do you say? Fancy joining me over there for a quick drink?"

Billy asked "I would love to but I have a little thing called respect, and besides I really don't want to catch your stds epically since you were with Janice the orther night, now that's just sloppy seconds, since she's been up on everything that has a dick"

Bobby once again nearly choked on his beer, seeing a little thing like Fallon put big badass Billy Darley in his place. Billy glared at Bobby "The fuck you lookin at?"

Bobby put his hands up and sipped at his beer. "Ok Billy what do you want?" Alisha asked "No! I want her to serve me" he nodded over to Fallon. She walked over to him an rolled her eyes

"What do you want?" "i want a fucking beer" He snapped. She reached for a bottle and cracked it open, she slammed it down on the counter.

She knew Billy because of his reputation but she didn't scare easily. Billy threw the money on the counter and walked away.

As Billy was walking over to the table a guy bumped into him but kept walking "Hey you fucking prick look where your fucking going" The guy turned around to Billy

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" "I'll will show you who I am" he walked up to the guy and smashed an empty bottle over his head

"Holy shit" Alisha glanced over at Fallon and then Eric came running out of the back office "What the fuck is going on here?" he saw Billy throw a guy over a table and raced around the bar.

Bobby ran towards the fighting as he saw Jack help out with Billy. The guys mates were now getting involved in the fight.

Billy got the guy down on the ground and took out his knife and plunged into his chest over and over again. Joey and Spink tried to pull Billy off, but it was too late.

Blood was seeping through his shirt, Jack ran over to check if the guy had a pulse but he felt nothing.

He dragged Billy to his feet, but as they ran to the door Billy looked back at fallon, she was pissed.

She walked around the bar to help Alisha and Eric. Alisha was on the phone calling the police and Fallon was kneeling in a pool of blood trying to see if the guy was still breathing.

She was covered with blood. Bobby walked over to Jack and grabbed his collar of his jacket "What the fuck did ya think you were doin Jack?" he asked as he shoved his younger brother out the door.

The cops finally left the bar after the incident, everyone knew not to talk to the cops . Alisha and Fallon cleaned up most of the mess. Eric wrapped his arm around Alisha

"How about you take a break and come out back like you promised?" he whispered in her ear

"Eric if don't mind I think I'll take a rain check… watching some guy get stabbed has put a damper on the mood I'm just going to go home"

She turned around a gave him a peck on the cheek "Come on babe lets go"

Fallon grabbed her jacket and smiled up at Eric "You gonna be alright?" he nodded his head and leaned in to place a kiss to his kid sisters head

"I'll be fine you just get home safely" she nodded and walked around the bar to join her friend. "Come on then you let's go home"

The girls got closer to the car and noticed someone stalking around "Hey jackass what the hell are you doing near my car?" Fallon thundered. The mystery guy turned around it was Billy

"Oh great it's you again like I said buddy not interested" "Hey what can I say I never take no for an answer" he smirked at her

"Well listen good you think I would have anything to do with you after that little stunt you pulled back there?"

Billy smirked at the fact that she had blood smeared across her forehead. She had obviously helped with the body or helped cleaning the blood up and wiped her brow leaving the smudge.

"Come on Alisha" she shoved her friend away from Billy and over to the passenger seat. "Get in" she instructed. She walked back to the drivers side and slid in.

She started the engine and pulled out of the lot leaving Billy standing there.

Once the girls got back to there house, Alisha took her jacket off and hung it up by the door "I mean can you believe that Jackass?" Fallon fumed

"The nerve of that man" Alisha giggled "Ok honey let it go, I still can't believe he killed that guy at the bar" "Well sweetie that's Billy for ya just to let you know he ain't going to give up"

Fallon huffed "Yeah well he can keep asking until he is blue in the face I wouldn't even put him out if he was on fire" Alisha placed her arm around Fallon

"Look why don't you go and have a shower sweetie you look like hell" smiled

Alisha finished making a spliff and took a few drags, then passed it to Fallon "Here this will relax you" she took it and took a hit, she melted into the couch and relaxed.

"So you have a thing for the youngest Mercer boy?" "Well what can I say he could do anything he wanted to me" the girls quickly relaxed "Oh god like that looks real"

Fallon giggled at some B movie they were watching on TV. "Yeah I mean they didn't even try" Alisha added then she burst into a fit of giggles.

Fallon got up "I need a drink" she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. She walked back over to the couch and lay over Alisha who pushed her off her and on to the floor.

She looked at her friend on the floor, suddenly her stomach started to rumble. She got up and walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge., she took out twinkies and then saw a bag oh cheetos.

She walked back into the living room to see Fallon rolling another spliff "Oh are you trying to kill me babe?" she asked and Fallon looked up at her "No this is mine I don't know where yours is"

She jested. Alisha threw a twinkie at her and it hit her in the side of the head. "Watch it" When she finally finished it she sparked it up and took a hit, exhaling slowly.

"Gimme that" Alisha said and went to grab the smoke letting the extra twinkies and chettos fall to the floor.

She passed it to her to shut her up, she picked up the mess and dumped it on the table. She glanced over at Alisha and laughed.

She knew Alisha was a light weight 2 joints and she was in space mode "Come on" Fallon sighed as she tried to lift her up from the floor "Let's get you to bed sweetie"

Alisha swatted her hand away "No let me go I'm not even tired" Fallon giggled at her friend "No of course your not your just off with the freakin fairies" Alisha give in and let Fallon pull her up.

She was guided her to bedroom and gently helped in "Sweet dreams" Fallon closed the door quietly and went back to the couch.

She heard her phone beep to alert her she had a message, she flipped her cell open but she didn't recognise the number. she read it

'Hey sweet ass see you soon bd' fuck how the hell did Billy get her number. She hurled the phone across the room and soon fell asleep.

She woke up her throat was dry and she has a smoke in her hand, she leaned over and rested it on the edge of the ashtray. She padded to the fridge and pulled out a soda.

She cracked it open and downed half of the condense. She walked back over to the couch and checked the clock on the wall 4.30am.

She soon fell back to sleep hearing the gentle snores of her best friend in the next room.


End file.
